


The Mask Reveals a Familiar Face

by Naughtyplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Clit Play, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	The Mask Reveals a Familiar Face

I was at a rave at Pax. Not having the best time, mind you. I missed Mark’s panel, I missed getting stuff signed by him, meeting him, everything. I was so angry with myself, and thought I’d never get to meet my hero. I was on the sidelines, sitting on a chair all alone looking down at the floor, starting to tear up when I heard a voice.  
“Why are you being a wallflower? You should be out there dancing!” I looked up, tears were streaming down my face. It was a guy wearing a light up Guy Fawkes mask. He noticed the tears.  
“Do you want to go talk? I’m needing a break anyway.” I had no idea who this guy was, but he seemed okay, so I accepted his invitation.  
“So, what’s up?” He asked, as we got out of the rave, and somewhere a little quieter to talk. He still had the mask on, but it didn’t bother me to not see his face. Just the fact that he’s willing to talk to me is good enough for me.  
“I missed all my opportunities to meet Markiplier. I missed his panel; I missed the line to get things signed by him, Bob, Wade, Jack, and Yami by LITERALLY five seconds. It sucks. It just sucks. He’s my hero, saved my life. I feel like meeting him will never happen now. Now I just sound like an overly obsessed fangirl. Sorry.”  
“No it’s no problem! You never know, you might meet him this weekend and not even know you’re meeting him.” He said, sounding like he was smiling.   
“O…kay?” I chuckled a little. That seemed strange for him to say, but anyway.  
“What’s your name?” I asked.  
“Guy.” I looked at him suspiciously, raised an eyebrow, and started laughing.  
“Either your name is really Guy and I see what you did there with the mask, or your name really isn’t Guy, but I still see what you did there.” He laughed and looked at me…I think he did anyway? Haha.  
“Why don’t I give you my phone number? You seem like a down to earth person. If you want to talk, you can always text me. Unless you don’t want me to, which is totally fine! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so forward with you, and you may think I’m trying to take advantage of your emotional state. Gah! I’m such an idiot!”  
“No it’s okay! Here I’ll give you mine.” I gave him my number, and I asked for a hug. His strong arms made me feel safe. I told him thank you for taking the time to talk to me, and he said it was no problem.   
“I hear he is having a meet-up tomorrow somewhere. I’ll text you when I know for sure where though, I promise. Maybe I can meet up with you there? I’ll tell you what I’ll be wearing and we can search for each other.”  
“Sure I’d be happy to! Thank you so much, Guy. You made my night. Oh! By the way, I’m Molly.”  
“I’m glad to hear that Molly. Well, I’m going to go back in, you want to come with?” he asked.  
“I think I’m going to call it a night. I’m super exhausted. I will text you until I fall asleep though?” I said, yawning.  
“Well, alright! I will see you tomorrow then?” He asked.  
“Yes you will!!!” I responded with delight.

When I back to my hotel room, I brushed my teeth, got comfortable in my PJs and crawled in bed. I saw a text from an unknown number. It was Guy. 

Guy: Hey there, it’s Guy from the rave.  
Me: Oh hey! How are ya? I thought you’d be dancing the night away in there.  
Guy: I thought it might be a good idea for me to head back up to my room and go to bed. I do have a long day tomorrow, with con stuff and all.  
Me: Yeah that is very true. Cons are amazingly good fun, but so exhausting at the same time.   
Guy: Yeah, haha. Tell me about it.  
Me: Lol. So, tell me Guy. What do you look like? I never saw your face; you were wearing the mask the entire time, so yeah.  
Guy: Well, I have dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I do wear glasses, but because I was wearing the mask I wasn’t wearing them. I’ve been told I have chiseled features, or whatever, lol. I am of the Asian persuasion too.   
Me: You sound like a handsome man to me. ☺   
Guy: Well thank you. From what I saw of you, (since no glasses of course, and my eyesight kind of sucks) you look beautiful as well. You have a unique look. I like it. ☺  
Me: Well thank you! :3 I appreciate it. You…well…uh…eh never mind. xD  
Guy: No, what is it?  
Me: No I don’t want to say, it’s embarrassing!  
Guy: You must be cute when you blush. ☺ Tell me, please? Of course if you don’t want to, I won’t pressure you to say anything, I promise.  
Me: You promise you won’t laugh?  
Guy: I promise I won’t laugh!  
Me: Well, since I couldn’t see your face, I was looking at your body. If you don’t mind me saying, you are pretty sexy from the neck down. Also when we hugged, I felt a sense of safeness and security in your arms. It was nice. I hope that doesn’t sound creepy! :x  
Guy: Haha!!! Well if you don’t mind ME saying, you are pretty sexy from head to toe. You also have a pretty sexy little bod going yourself. And no, that is not creepy. That’s really sweet, thank you. ^_^  
Me: You’re welcome! I hope you find out where his meet-up is tomorrow. I’d really love to meet Mark. He’s pretty incredible. You seem pretty incredible yourself if you don’t mind me saying so. ^.^  
Guy: Thank you! :D Well, I better get to sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow, Molly.  
Me: Okay, Talk to you tomorrow!

The next day, I received a text message from Guy at about 1, telling me that the meet-up was outside a few blocks down and to hurry up. He told me he’d be wearing a Markiplier shirt with the white “M” and the warfstache under a red and black plaid shirt, and blue skinny jeans. So I ran over there like the wind. I got there, and there were so many people there. My short self could not see him, and I got disappointed. I started to walk away, losing hope when I heard someone yelling, “Hey!” a bunch of times. That got my attention and I looked back. It was Mark.  
“Yes! You! Why are you walking away?” He asked.  
My heart stopped. Was…was he talking to me? WHAT DO I SAY BACK?!   
“Well, I couldn’t see you because I’m so short, and people kept getting in my way unintentionally to see you. Sucks being short.” I laughed then snorted a little.   
Nice work embarrassing yourself by snorting Molly, I thought to myself.  
“Tell me about it. I’m a bit on the short side myself, if you couldn’t tell.” Mark said, smiling.   
“No, I couldn’t tell at all.” I said cranking my neck up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, okay. OBVIOUSLY I’m not as short as YOU are. How tall are you anyway?”   
“I am 4’9” tall, so about a foot shorter than you.” I responded smiling big.  
“You’re so adorable! Like Tiny Box Tim!” He said giggling.  
“Hehe! Thank you! I take that as a compliment! Hey Mark? I have a question, and it’s kind of far fetched because you have seen a ton of people today, but you didn’t happen to see anyone here wearing a red and black plaid shirt, a Markiplier shirt under it with the white ‘M’ and the warfstache, and blue skinny jeans, have you? Because I was trying to meet someone here today and I don’t see him. I don’t want to make him think I ditched him.”  
“No I haven’t seen anyone wearing that…that I know of anyway. But I hope you find him, and I’m pretty sure he won’t think you ditched him.” He winked at me. I smiled, thanked him, and had him sign some stuff, gave him a hug, told him how much of a positive influence he has been in my life, thanked him again and left to go sit down on a red bench and enjoy the fresh air outside. After being cramped in a hotel room and in the con, I needed the fresh air. I was SO GLAD I met him! He is SO much more amazing in person than I ever imagined.  
While I was still in a state of awe, I got a text from Guy. 

Guy: Hey! I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today. My friend got really drunk last night and has a hangover, so I have to take care of him throughout the day today, make sure he’s still…you know…alive. Lol.  
Me: Awe! I’m sorry for your friend! Does that mean we won’t meet?  
Guy: How about we go out to dinner tonight. I PROMISE I will be there.

As I was sending my texts, I couldn’t help but notice Mark over where he was checking his phone, and putting it away and then I received a text, then when I sent a text, he checked his phone again. I thought I was just being paranoid then just focused on my conversation with Guy. 

Me: Sure! Where would you like to go?  
Guy: What about that little Italian place on the corner of Gooding and Harlem? Do you know what I’m talking about? It has the red bench right in front of the place.

I looked, and noticed I was sitting right in front of there. What a weird coincidence!

Me: Of course I know what you’re talking about. I love that place!   
Guy: Awesome! What time? I picked the place; you pick the time.   
Me: How about 7? Will that work?  
Guy: You bet your ass it will! I will see you at 7 pm then!  
Me: It’s a date!  
Me: I mean…is it? O.o  
Guy: A kind of blind date, let’s say. :3  
Me: Hehe! Okay, well I will see you then!

Throughout the day we kept texting each other back and forth on and off. I was afraid I was coming off as clingy though, because he wouldn’t always text back right away. He would text once about every half hour, and I was thinking that because I called it a date, that he might have been pressured to say it was.   
Besides the nerves I was feeling from the clinginess, I had to pick something out to wear. It was going on 5, and I didn’t know whether to dress up, or to be casual, or to be in between.  
“Go semi casual. That way you don’t seem TOO dressed up, but also not look like you don’t care about your appearance, you know? Not to sound like a superficial bitch or anything! You know what I mean?” My best friend Nat always had a way with words. Pshhh. Yeah. REAL smooth. But she was a real fashionista.   
“I don’t know what you can wear over the top, but I DO know what you can wear underneath!” She held up a lacy babydoll nightie and thong up to me.  
“Nat. It’s a date, yes. But it isn’t going to turn into sex. I mean, I’ll wear something sexy underneath just to make me feel good, but it isn’t like I have intentions to show him what’s underneath.”   
I found the perfect dress; a green dress with polka dots on it. I put it on, and felt pretty confident in it. But at the same time…it was quite boring. Hmmm. Nat looked at me with that, “Da fuq?” look on her face.  
“Honey. You are going out on a date with a potentially hot guy in 2015, not 1952. Take that shit off.” She was right. I knew the, “It looks boring” Part of me was right.   
“Can I look through your stuff?” I asked. She had a look of hesitance in her face.   
“Pleeeeeeease? I know I stained that one shirt, and I’m sorry for that. I just sometimes miss my mouth.” I laughed a little, and she smiled. She thought for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.  
“I can’t believe I’m ACTUALLY doing this…but...” 

My jaw dropped. She brought out THE dress. It was THE dress. You don’t know what I’m talking about? Well let me tell you. THE dress is the ONE article of clothing Nat would NEVER lend to ANYONE in ANY circumstance. It was a beautiful short black babydoll dress with a corset bust with three rows of studs at the top, and beautiful black fabric at the bottom with a layer of lace going over it.  
“Are you serious?” I asked.   
“I think it’s about time I let you know how much I care, and how much I love and trust you. I was going to wear this tonight at the rave, but I think you need it more than I do.” She said with a hint of sincerity in her voice.   
“Are you sure? I mean you LOVE this dress like it’s your child!” I exclaimed.  
“Woman! Take the dress before I change my mind! Here, you can have my knee high boots and my thigh high fishnet stockings to go along with it.” She helped me get into the dress and zipped it up. She squealed with delight!  
“OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO AWESOME! Okay, now take it off, do your makeup and I’ll help you back in. Don’t want makeup on the dress.”  
“Yes, mother.” I said sarcastically.   
“Hey! No sass, missy! You should be thankful for what I’m doing for you!” She chuckled and stuck out her tongue. 

Later after she helped me into the dress and I was ready to go, she told me to have a good time and to be careful of creepers and to be sure to not get food on the dress.  
“Text me to tell me what this guy looks like! I’m so excited for you!!! You will have such a good time!”  
“I will text you a picture of the both of us, how about that?”  
“YES! Please! Now get going already! It’s 6:45! Hurry! It’s at least a 10-minute walk to the restaurant! Skedaddle!”  
“Okay, okay!” I said excitably. 

I arrived at the restaurant at 6:55. Five minutes away from actually seeing whom this guy was for the first time. I felt like I was meeting him all over again. It was probably because I was going to actually see his face. I sat down on the red bench, patiently waiting. 

7:05. Well, nothing wrong with being fashionably late I suppose, right?  
7:10. Maybe he started to get ready a bit late, and is hurrying up as fast as he could?  
As 7:15 rolled around, I was convinced he ditched me, and I texted him.

Me: Guy, I am not a girl to wait around for long. If you’re not here by 7:30 I’m leaving.

I got no response from Guy. Ten more minutes past, and I started walking back to the hotel angrily when I heard a voice.   
“You said you’d wait until 7:30. It’s only 7:25, Molls.”  
I rolled my eyes; with my back still facing him. “Yeah, well I shouldn’t have had to wait until 7:30 if you just showed up when you said you would.”  
“I know, and I’m so sorry. If you at least give me a moment to explain.” He pleaded.  
I still stood where I stood, back turned to him, angry as hell.  
“You know, your face is so much prettier to look at than the back of your head, Molly.” He said. I looked down at the ground.  
“What can I do to make it up to you, Molly?”  
“Explain to me why you’re late.” I demanded.  
“If you look at me first, I will explain, I promise. I want to talk to your face, not your back.”  
I slowly but surely turned around, and looked up from the ground. I almost collapsed when I saw him.  
“No. Fucking. Way.”  
“Hi there, Molly.” It was…Mark. Like MARK. MARKIPLIER. I…I don’t even know what to say, or what to think.   
“I…what? So, YOU were ‘Guy’ this whole time?”  
“…Yeah I was.” Mark said, looking down at the ground. I sat down on the bench and motioned him to come sit with me. He sat down looking glum.  
“Why didn’t you just tell me who you were instead of lying?”  
“I really didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. It’s just that it was a big crowd, and I wanted to talk to you one on one, so I kept the mask on, and I told you my name was Guy because I didn’t want people to hear, ‘Markiplier’ and have heaps of people come over when you were upset and obviously needed someone to talk to. Then when I gave you my number, I knew at that point I couldn’t tell you who I really was because, well, you know…fangirls.” He rolls his eyes and laughs a little. “I was also late coming here because I wasn’t sure if I should come or not. But I knew I couldn’t ditch you, and I really wanted to come. I was just nervous as to what your reaction would be when you found out it was me.”  
“Those fangirls can be a little annoying in my opinion. I mean I’ll be honest. I have my fangirl moments with you, but they aren’t over the top, you know?” I said. I blushed a little when I said that.  
“Ah! I was right. You are cute when you blush. You also look gorgeous tonight, if you don’t mind me saying.” He smiled brightly.  
“Oh hush……thank you.” He was very easy to talk to. I was semi surprised too on my part because I was so relaxed, where I thought I’d be fangirling like there’s no tomorrow, but he was so easy to talk to that I forgot about the fangirling and forgot that he was a YouTube star. He was a real living breathing person who wasn’t perfect. He had flaws, and surely wasn’t a god like some people thought of him as. I never thought of him like that. I always knew he was a normal human being, just…exceptionally sexy.   
“So, do you still want to go to dinner? I can understand if you don’t want to anymore. I have been kind of a jerk to you by lying and being late.”   
“I understand why you did what you did, Mark. I’m not mad anymore. Let’s go in and eat, if you still want to go to dinner with a fangirl of course.” I said in a sarcastic tone.  
“Okay, you may be a ‘fangirl’ as you say, but you are no where near as bad as some of the girls I’ve come across. Let’s just say you treat me like an actual human being rather than a god.” He said while I was walking to the door. I reached my hand out to open it when he got to it before I did.   
“Madam.” He put his hand out, I grabbed it, and he led the way into the restaurant, and we sat down at a table across from one another.  
“So, are you surprised it’s me?” He asked while he grinned.  
“Uhhhh, YEAH! I almost collapsed when I saw you! I didn’t know what to think. I still don’t know what to think. I’m kind of in awe right now.”  
“Why? I’m a normal human being like everyone else. I do sing badly in the shower, I fart, there are times when I don’t take the best care of myself, I do have my days where I get depressed, and I’m for sure not perfect. I sometimes feel pressure from fans because some of them think of me as some god-like figure, and I have to remind them that I’m just like them.”  
“Yeah…being part of the fandom, I’ve come across some potential Mark stalkers.” I told him with wide eyes.  
“WELP. That makes me feel A LOT better, THANKS MOLLY.” He cackled loudly, and everyone stared. We looked at each other, chuckled, and shrugged it off.   
I was still in awe that it’s MARK in front of me. MARK decided to text me. He asked me out on a date…why though? Why me?   
“So, I have a question for you Mark.” I said as I took a bite of my shrimp alfredo.  
“Shoot!”   
“Why…why did you want to give me your number in the first place?”   
“To be honest, you’re a beautiful girl. I wanted to know more. But I stopped myself for obvious reasons, but you gave me your number, and…well...I couldn’t resist texting.” His cheeks turned pink and he looked down, lips pursed in a slight grin.  
I covered my mouth and chuckled.  
“Really now?!” I said with raised eyebrows.  
“You’re saying that like you’re surprised or something! Yes really, you’re fucking gorgeous!”  
I turned a bright red.   
“So that’s why ‘Guy’ didn’t show up today for the meet-up. Well, I guess technically he did, but it was you.”   
“I also had the meet-up particularly for you. You were so bummed that you didn’t meet me. So I planned a meet-up just so you could.”  
I was shocked. He did that meet-up today just for me? I know I probably shouldn’t be surprised, because he has a heart of gold and cares about his fans, but wow. I sat there with my jaw ajar.   
“You okay there Molly?” Mark asked. “You need a moment to buffer? I’ll give you a moment.”  
“Ahaha! No, I’m just shocked. Mark you didn’t have to go out of your way to do that for me and the rest of your fans who didn’t get the chance to see you. You also acted very well at the meet-up too, seeming as if you had no idea who I was.”  
“Those acting classes are paying off then! Haha. Also, I did it for you in particular. You’re too cute to say no to, and too cute to be crying. So I did the meet-up just for you.”   
“Thank you. So much. I appreciate it greatly.” I couldn’t help but get a little lost in his eyes. They were gorgeous. He was gorgeous. I was afraid I was staring too much. I do give eye contact to people when I’m talking or listening.   
We talked a while longer after we had finished eating. We talked about video games, our favorite T.V. shows, movies, YouTube, etc. I had a question on my mind all night, but was too nervous to ask. But I finally got the nerve to ask. We got outside and sat on the red bench and kept talking.  
“Mark?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I ask you a question?” My lip quivered a little as I bit it; I was extremely nervous to ask.  
“I believe you just did.” He responded sarcastically.  
“OKAY. If you want to be like that, haha! I have another question that I would like to ask with your consent to ask it. There. Is that better, smartass?”  
“Much.” He stuck his tongue out. “What is your question, dear?”  
He called me dear. I couldn’t help but squeal a little.  
“When we were texting last night…when…when you said you thought I was sexy, did you mean it?” I looked down at the ground, blushing.  
“Of course, why would I lie about something like that?” As he answered, he grabbed my hand and held it.   
“Well, I don’t know. It’s just hard to believe that someone as sexy as yourself would find lil’ ol’ me attractive.” He looked at me square in the eyes, face about 6 inches away from mine.  
“You are beautiful. Your face, your smile.” I looked down and giggled, he lifted my face up to his using the crook of his finger.  
“But those eyes. Those I could get lost in for about a century and a half.” I tittered softly. We looked deeply into each other’s eyes for a while. He gently caressed my cheek with his right hand, and was about to kiss me until it started down pouring.   
“What the hell?” I said. It was raining so hard and so loudly. It started to thunder too. We tried to find something to stand under. The restaurant was closed. We were shit out of luck. I looked at him. He was drenched; glasses spotted with water droplets, his wet t-shirt clung to his torso. He slicked his wet hair back. I couldn’t resist. Without thinking, I pressed him up against a brick wall, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist for a second, then rested his hands on my hips, pinning them against his. Ending the kiss, I looked at him and smiled. I then let go of him.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry. You must think I’m crazy now…I’m really sorry to be all over you like that.” I was rattling on and on and apologizing profusely. He grabbed me by the hand, me still apologizing. He put his index finger to my lips, and I stopped talking.  
“Shut up already and kiss me again.” I shut up and didn’t even think about it. I kissed him with more intensity this time, my hands all over his wet clothed torso. I moaned softly several times as he kissed me. His body pinned against mine, I felt a slight hard-on from his jeans, only making me want him more. He dragged his lips from mine down to my neck. I closed my eyes and whimpered. He stopped and looked at me with lust in his eyes.   
“I think we should stop here for tonight, yes?” He kissed me again and tugged on my lower lip with his teeth.  
“Yes. Builds the tension I think.” I smirked at him. 

We walked back to the hotel together, soaked, and walked me to my hotel room.  
“I suppose this is where we separate.” He said with a hint of sadness.  
“I didn’t want tonight to end, to be honest.” I said. He smiled and kissed me deeply.   
“How about we hang out together at the con tomorrow? Make your fellow fangirls jealous.” Mark said mischievously. I pondered for a while if that was a good idea or not. I grinned.  
“Let’s give ‘em hell.” I winked at him.   
“I knew there was something I liked about you.” He rubbed his hands together. “Raise all the hell! Muahaha!” We both cackled loudly.   
“I would kiss you again, but it would turn into a mini make out.” I told him.  
“This is true, and I need some sleep; big day tomorrow. Of course everyday is a big day at a con for me.” He laughed.   
“Well I will see you tomorrow then? Hanging out, right?” I asked.   
“Of course. I will see you then. I’ll let you know where to meet me. Have a good night.” He caressed my face with both hands, and kissed me deeply. Then I heard my hotel door open.   
“I heard chatting and just had to see who your date…was…oh my god I’m sorry I interrupted a kiss! I feel so bad now! …Wait. MARKIPLIER?!”  
I pursed my lips, my eyes widened and I signaled at her to get back in the room.   
“I will just leave then...Sorry!” She said nervously and closed the door. She opened it again.   
“Oh. I promise I won’t let this leak out into the public! I know how private you are, Mark!”  
“Ha. Thank you, I appreciate it!” Nat went back into the room.  
“Friend I take it?” He asked.   
“Yeah. That’s Natalie, Nat for short. I hope that didn’t ruin everything.”  
“No where near. I will see you tomorrow.” He kissed me deeply again.   
“Okay. I loved tonight. Thank you for showing me what a true gentleman is. And thank you for being kind to my spastic friend.” We both laughed hysterically.  
“It is no problem. I’ll text you. Have a good night.” He kissed my cheek.  
“You too!” He walked away from me, only to stop for a second and looked back, then continued walking. Boy he had a cute ass.  
I walked into the hotel room to Nat’s jaw gaped open, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS MARK?!” She asked with a huge smile on her face.  
“Trust me! I would have if I knew it was him, and if I knew you’d believe me.”  
“You weren’t mad that I interrupted that were you?”  
“No! I wasn’t mad I was surprised. We laughed it off immediately after you went back into the room. It’s okay Nat, no harm done!”  
“Okay good! So…I take it you guys didn’t have sex?” She laughed noisily.  
“Uh. NO. Haha! I think we both may have wanted to though. Well, I know I did anyway!”

Three hours later, at about 1 a.m., I received a text from Mark.

Mark: Hey there.  
Me: Hey! I thought you were going to sleep! Big day with a buttload of fans tomorrow!  
Mark: Ha! Yes. I thought you’d be asleep too.  
Me: I really can’t sleep. I’m a night owl to begin with, but I thought that since I was wiped out after today I’d be asleep by now. Guess not. Oh well! Lol.  
Mark: You were wiped out by that kiss? Boy. You’d be in for a rude awakening if we ever went further, Molls.  
Me: Oh really now? :P  
Mark: Oh, definitely.  
Me: So, you’re saying you have thought about having sex with me?  
Mark: Is that so hard to believe, dear?  
Me: Well, take a minute to see where I’m coming from here, okay?  
Mark: My body is definitely ready.  
Me: Ahaha. You’re cute. :P I’m a big fan. Have been for about as long as you have been around on YouTube. I have watched you grow into this incredibly successful person. You could say I’m a wee bit intimidated in a way. So, it makes me think, “What in the bloody hell could he POSSIBLY see in me? And ME out of ALL women in the world.” Now, you can’t blame me for feeling this way, can you?  
Mark: I can definitely see where you are coming from. But you are gorgeous. You definitely caught my eye at the rave. And from our date tonight, I can tell you that you are incredibly funny, very smart, you know how to carry a conversation, and you are a good kisser. ;)  
Me: Oh. Why thank you! Hehe!  
Mark: I have to be honest with you about something. I don’t know how you’ll react either…  
Me: Oh boy. What is it?  
Mark: So, you commented on one of my videos, and left…some writing material.

Oh. My. God. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Fuck my life.

Me: Oh god. You didn’t.  
Mark: I did. And I like. A lot. It was very sexy and hot, a lot of connection between the characters. It left me having to change my pants. Twice.  
Me: LOL. It did not!  
Mark: I’m dead serious!  
Me: How did you know it was me though?  
Mark: Profile picture.  
Me: Oh yeah. Duh.  
Mark: You’re very sexy. That kiss tonight left me wanting more.  
Me: Oh really?  
Mark: Mhm. Can I be honest with you?  
Me: You can. ☺  
Mark: I’m kind of sort of really hard right now. I’m thinking about that kiss and your body pressed up against mine. I’m slowly rubbing my throbbing cock wishing you were here right now.  
Me: Now can I be honest with you?  
Mark: Sure.  
Me: I instantly became soaking wet when I read that.  
Mark: I wish I were there to help relieve tension.  
Me: Ditto. You’re incredibly sexy. I really just wanted to take off your soaking wet clothes and warm you up with my mouth. ;)  
Mark: Mmmmmmm baby that sounds so good. Are you touching yourself?  
Me: Yes. ;)  
Mark: Where?  
Me: Everywhere except my tight pussy.   
Mark: Why not? It sounds like it needs some attention. I’d love to be there right now.  
Me: Because I like to be teased. I like the tension build up. Makes for a better climax. ;D Why AREN’T we together right now?  
Mark: Roommates…ugh. I want you so bad.   
Me: Mmmmm same here Mark. I wish I were there kissing, licking, biting you all over, lightly licking the tip of your hard cock.  
Mark: Oh god. More please. Mmmm.  
Me: Why don’t we do the best thing next to doing it in person, and…well…phone sex maybe?  
Mark: I’ll call. ;)

The next morning I woke up to a text from Mark, telling me where he was. I asked if I could bring Nat. He said of course.   
“Nat! WAKE UP. We’re meeting Mark in a half hour. GET PANTS ON.”  
“Whoa. For someone who didn’t have sex last night, you sure are glowing. What happened, huh? HUH?” She said laughing and nudging me.  
“Uhhh…”  
“YOU DIDN’T!” She gasped.  
“No we didn’t have ACTUAL sex…since we both have people sharing our rooms, we had phone sex.” I grinned widely.  
“OH MY. Does he moan and groan as much in bed as he does in his videos?” She winked at me with an open mouth.  
“Oh my god Nat! Seriously?” I blushed hardcore and laughed out of nerves.   
“You know, I can go sleep in Bailey’s room tonight. I can let you and Mr. Fischbach get acquainted with one another tonight. Hehe!” Nat said while throwing me panties and a skirt.  
“Well, he knows what I’m into. He read one of my fanfics…”  
Nat choked on her coffee, almost dying.  
“He WHAT?! Not that teacher one.”  
“Yes, the teacher one.”   
“OH MY GOD! What did he think of it?!”  
“He loved it apparently!” I said with a huge smile.  
“That is so hot, I have to say!” Nat said.  
I looked at the panties she gave me. “NO way am I wearing these!”  
“I think Mark would get a kick out of them, personally. Plus they’re booty shorts. It’s sexy.” Nat responded with a sexy tone. I just gave her a look of dread.  
“Molls, if he is freaked out by it, tell him it was my idea. It IS the truth after all.” She was right. Plus, at that moment I was willing to take a risk. One thing I loved about Nat is she pushes me out of my comfort zone. I love her for it.  
I put on my long black skirt and my Markiplier shirt.   
“He won’t think I’m…obsessed, will he?” I said pointing to the shirt.  
“He knows you’re a fan, so you’re bound to have some shirts of his. He won’t mind. You are overthinking this, hon. Relax! You just had phone sex with him last night, I’d think you’d be more calm than this!” She said giggling.  
“Well, I’m even more nervous now. I have no regrets about the date, or the phone sex last night. But I’m just hella nervous to see him today.” I said, a little discombobulated.   
“Awww. You’re growing feelings for him. You know I always thought you two would make the best pair.” She said excitedly.  
“Are you teasing, or…”   
“No! I’m serious!”   
We walked out of the hotel room, and I saw Mark below as I looked down the balcony, a herd of fans following as usual. I looked and shouted his name.   
“Mark! Up here!” I could tell he was searching around for me. He noticed and smiled at me.  
“Come down here and save me before all these fans run me over!” He laughed loudly.  
We went to the elevator and hurried down.   
“Molly! Hi!” He exclaimed happily.  
“Hey! So, what’s going on today?”   
He looked around, and then grabbed his phone.   
“Sorry guys! I got a really important phone call! I’ll be right back!” Surprisingly all of them gave him space. He grabbed my hand told me to follow him, and I told Nat to give us a sec. We went into a big room with only the two of us in it. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at me.   
“I lied. I didn’t really have a phone call, I just wanted to have a moment with you alone.” His body was close to mine. He kissed me deeply, as I kissed back.  
“I missed that so much. So, uh. Last night.” He smiled playfully.   
“What about it?” I turned a beet red.  
“It was…extremely sexy. All of your moaning is stuck in my head, and thinking and talking about it is just making me hard all over again.”  
“Mmmmm. And the thought of you getting hard is just making me wetter.”  
“Wetter? You were wet before?” He put his lips close to mine, pinned his hips against mine, and said,   
“You weren’t playing with yourself without me being able to watch or hear, were you?”  
He thrust his hips more so I could feel his throbbing cock rubbing against my wet pussy and I moaned softly.  
“Not at all. It’s just that whenever I kiss you, touch you, smell you, look at you, think about you…I get soaking wet and feel I need to change my panties.” I said seductively in his ear, biting the lobe. I hear him whimper softly.  
“I really want to feel how wet you are, baby.” I took his hand and slipped it down my skirt, over my panties, which, needless to say, were soaking wet. His fingers were stroking my pussy while kissing my neck, and then he rubbed my clit gently through the cotton fabric, making me moan loudly.  
“Mmmm fuck baby, I wish I could lick it right now.” Him saying that made me whimper just at the thought of it.   
“Oh Mark.” I moaned out. I kissed him as hard as I could, slipping my tongue in his mouth, caressing his tongue with mine. He broke the kiss.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to live through today, seeing as I’ll have a permanent hard-on and thousands of fans to meet. That’ll be awkward.” He tittered softly.  
“Well, today is going to be difficult Mark. I don’t know how I will keep my hands off of you.” I felt up his shirt and kissed his neck, and I lifted up his shirt and kissed all over his chest, down to his stomach while rubbing his dick through his jeans. His breathing quickened. I was on my knees and I looked up at him with seductive eyes.  
“Don’t you dare tempt me any more than you already are, Molls.” Mark demanded. I stood back up, and brushed my knees off. I smiled at him, he smiled back.  
“To get our minds out of the gutter, you do look very handsome today hon.” I said sincerely. He held me close and kissed my forehead.   
“And you look beautiful. I…I have a question for you, and if you say no I completely understand, seeing as we just met. Besides from being utterly gorgeous, I honestly feel a connection with you. You’re smart, funny, nerdy, beautiful, short and adorable.” He had a look of seriousness in his eyes. He really meant what he was saying.   
“I...I…” he started tearing up. I got really confused and worried.  
“Mark, what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me.” I said wiping a tear away on his cheek.  
“It sounds really pathetic. I have been beating myself up about this all night. I had to talk to Bob and Wade about it and what I should do. I thought that I was using the ‘power’ that I have as a well known YouTuber to take advantage of you, and Bob and Wade asked, ‘Well, do you really feel that way, or do you just think that because that’s generally how society looks at this situation?’ and it did not take me even 5 seconds to figure that out. I don’t think I’m taking advantage of you. Do you feel that way? If so, please tell me right now, and we will stop this.”  
“No I don’t feel that way at all. I’d never feel that way with you.” I said.  
“Well, I have a question to ask you then. Will…will you be my girlfriend?” He said it so fast and it was so mumbly I couldn’t decipher what he was saying.  
“I can’t understand what you’re saying, what?” I asked.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked again, so nervously too. It was cute.  
“Why, you want to date me?”   
“Yes, I do.” He said determined. I cupped his face in both my hands and kiss him deeply.  
“Well I accept, Mark.” I smiled and put my head on his chest. He held me close and kissed the top of my head.  
“I’m glad babe. We should get back, shouldn’t we?”  
“I think people will be wondering why we disappeared for 10-15 minutes.” I wiggled my eyebrows.

We walked out of the room. I was nervous because I was afraid of getting hate from people. Mark saw the panic in my face. He looked at me with reassurance and grabbed my hand.   
“My fans aren’t as scary as you’d think, babe. You should know, you’re one of them.”  
“Yes, but not all of them have the common decency and common sense I do, which is why I’m afraid of getting hate and glares of jealousy from fangirls.” I said with fear in my voice.   
“Let them be jealous babe. You have something that all these fangirls WISH they could have, Molls. Not to sound conceited of course. Fangirls can be aggressive when they want to be. What you have to do is not let it bother you, and if it does, pretend it doesn’t. Haters hate nothing more than seeing that you aren’t affected by what they say or do.”  
“I have to agree with Mark on this one.” Nat popped up out of nowhere, and smiled. “This is your relationship with Mark, and Mark’s relationship with you. If people don’t like it, well, they can go get fucked, and not by your man…by me. Because I’ll fuck them up reeeeal good, girl. I got your back, and I fully support whatever you do.” I grabbed her and I hugged her real tight.   
“Thank you Nat. You’re the greatest friend I could ask for.”  
“So, on that note-“ Mark chimed in and took me in his arms, dipped me and kissed me in front of everyone. I felt the fangirls’ eyes burning a hole into my soul, but that only made me feel more confident, knowing I had something and someone all of them wished they had. Muahahaha. 

I met Bob, Wade, Yami, and Jack. All in one day. Apparently Yami and Jack knew about me as well.  
“He was really scared about the situation and didn’t know what he should do, but I’m glad he made the right choice. You seem like a really nice girl, and can already see you guys will be really good together.” Jack said with a huge smile on his face.   
“Awww, thank you Jack, I really appreciate that!” I said gleefully, and gave him a big hug. Bob came up to me and gave me a bear hug as well.   
“Welcome to the family, kid. You have a lot to learn, but you’ll get caught up pretty quickly.”  
“Hey now, hands off my woman!” Mark yelled, and he came up behind me, tickled my sides making me squeal loud enough to make the entire place echo. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“No tickling allowed! Naughty!” I said giggling.  
“Oh babe. You haven’t seen naughty yet.” He winked at me. I couldn’t resist him and I leaned against a wall nearby and I kissed him deeply, his tongue caressed mine. Mark slid his hands down my back and grabbed my ass.  
“Mmmmm. Booty short underwear I feel?” He nibbles my neck. I whimpered softly.  
“Mark, we are out in public. Maybe we shouldn’t take this so far?” I asked.  
“But baaaabe.” He took my hand and put it on his hardening member. I bit my lower lip, and rubbed it slowly.  
“Mmmmm babe I want it to be tonight already. Damn time going by so slowly. It’s only 4 p.m. I want you so bad right now.” He looked at me, his eyes full of lust and desire.  
“How about we set a time for when we do finally ‘do the sex’?” I chuckled softly.  
“Referencing one of my videos I see. Hmmm…midnight?”  
“Do you REALLY think you can last that long?” I said rubbing his dick through his jeans again.  
“…mmm, maybe if you didn’t do that I will.” He winked at me seductively.  
“Midnight it is then.” I grabbed his ass, and he groaned loudly.   
“If you get to tease me, I get to tease you then throughout the day too.” Mark demanded.  
“Fine by me. BUT. No direct contact with the naughty bits. You can get as close as you want, but no direct contact. This goes for the both of us. This also includes my boobs.”  
“What about if our pelvises happen to crash into each other coincidentally? Also does the butt count as a naughty bit?” Mark asked, sounding snarky and sarcastic.  
“Pelvises ‘happening to crash into each other’ are allowed. Butts do not count as naughty bits. We can put our hands on our butts all we want.”  
“YAY!” He giggled and grabbed my ass.  
“I’m…going to pretend I didn’t hear ANY OF THIS.” Wade’s eyes widened, Bob started whistling, Yami raised an eyebrow, and Jack just walked away. We laughed, realizing how loudly we were talking.

Throughout the night, Mark and I were giving each other seductive stares, grabbing each other’s asses, had our hands all over each other, etc. Bob, Yami, Wade, and Jack kind of rolled their eyes, but were happy for us at the same time. All of us were sitting in the lobby, Mark sitting in a chair and me sitting on his lap with my legs over the arm of the chair. Bob, Yami, and Jack were sitting on a couch across from us and Wade was sitting on a chair next to Mark and me. Mark kept feeling up my skirt, tickling and rubbing my thighs. I couldn’t take it anymore. I kissed and bit his neck.   
“Mmmm. Frisky much?” He asked with a playful grin. I glared at him and hit his shoulder.   
“Hey now! Rough play later, Molly Dolly.” He winked at me. It was 10 pm. Gah! Two hours left. We were sitting, talking with the others, and a fan came up to Mark.   
“Hey Mark, will you sign this for me?” She looked at me and gave me an almost disgusted look. I started to feel uncomfortable.  
“Of course I will! What’s your name?”   
“Gina.” She kept giving me a disgusted look. What was her problem? Ah. She’s maybe just a jealous fangirl. I shrugged it off, until I heard…  
“Slut.”  
Mark looked up at her just as he wrote “M” on the piece of paper.  
“Excuse me?” we said at the same time.  
“Oh, I’ve been hearing things about you alright.” She said looking at me. She had such a scary tone.   
Mark gave her back her paper with autographs on it. She looked down on the paper.   
“But you only wrote ‘M’ on it…”  
“I figure that once you learn to not call my girlfriend a slut and learn to treat people with the respect they deserve, you will get the rest of my autograph.” I looked at him with wide eyes, and I almost started to laugh. She looked at him and glared.   
“I’m telling my friends how much of an asshole you are, and how much of a skank she really is. You just lost a subscriber. I was going to be your wife, and I knew it deep in my heart. I loved you like crazy. We could have had a connection, Mark. But you blew it.” She said. I was listening to her and was thinking, “fucking crazy ass bitch.”   
“Give me back your autograph paper. I’ll make you happy.” She gave him the paper, and he tore off the “M”.  
“With that attitude you don’t even deserve the ‘M’.” Bob noticed the tension between the both of them, and told Gina to leave along with her attitude. She left, and I was shocked.  
“What the bloody fuck? Do you know what you just did? Everyone’s going to hear about it on Tumblr now, saying you’re a sexist for not giving a girl your autograph!” I laughed a little.  
“You can’t blame me for doing that though. I won’t take that shit. No one will call you a slut. I can’t stand that word.” He said. I placed both hands on either side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled.  
“No one will call my Molly Dolly names.” He nuzzled his face against my hand. I kissed him on the lips.   
“Thank you. I appreciate what you did.” I said. We ended up going somewhere to eat, and then we got back to the hotel lobby.  
“Oh looky here at the time, Molly Dolly.” He pointed to a clock on the wall. 11:55. Awwww yis. I kissed him passionately on the lips; he backed me into a wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pinned his body against mine and I felt his semi erection against my soaking panties. I felt him grinding against me. I moaned softly in his ear.   
“Mmmmm. I think you’re ready to go to the room, yes, baby?” I felt his hard on through his jeans, and he whimpered softly.  
“And I think you are also ready, babe.” I said, and then bit his neck. We went in the elevator; we were the only ones in there. I felt up his shirt, touching his chiseled frame, kissing down his neck, then down his chest, licking his nipples. He moaned loudly. I was kissing down his stomach when he realized he didn’t push the button to go, and he pushed the 10th floor. I unzipped his jeans, kissing and rubbing his dick through his boxers. His breathing got faster.   
“Mmmm fuck baby. We’re almost on the 10th floor. Just wait a little longer, please.”   
“I have been waiting for eight hours babe. Eight long, long hours. I can’t wait any longer.” I pulled out his long, hard, throbbing cock. I licked it from base to tip. I looked up at him. He groaned.  
“We are here babe.” He winked at me. I quickly stood up and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were out of the elevator going to his room. I kissed his neck, moaning softly.  
“It’s so hard to walk when your pants are beginning to slide off.” He said chuckling.  
“Mmmmm baby I want those pants off so badly right now.” I whispered in his ear. I bit his earlobe and dug my nails into his back and slid down.  
“Mmmm. Soon enough baby, soon enough.” We were finally outside his room. I propped myself back on my feet. He pushed me into the door rubbing his bare cock against my pussy. I moaned out loud.  
“FUCK JUST TAKE ME ALREADY, MARK!” I said out loud. He unlocked the hotel door and we got inside. I ripped his shirt off. He pinned me to the wall, me facing said wall. He pulled down his jeans, and he took my shirt and bra off rubbing my breasts and pinching my nipples, making me beg fore more. He grinded his rock hard cock against my ass.   
“Mmmm. Let’s see what’s under this skirt, shall we?” he said kissing the back of my neck. He took a step back and started pulling my skirt down. Just as he started doing this, I remembered the panties and I pulled it back up.  
“Babe. Do you not want to do this? If so that is totally fine. I’m totally down with cuddling and video games.” He said.  
“It’s definitely not that. It’s my panties. They…say something embarrassing. It might weird you out.” I said. He turned me around to face him and kissed my forehead.   
“Babe. At this point, with you, nothing could freak me out. Now show me what your butt says!” He said grabbing it tightly, making me whimper. He pulled my skirt down, turned me around and read my panties out loud.  
“’Let me ride your warfstache’. Oh. My. God.” He started chuckling and wrapped his arms around my waist, then let go and groped my ass.  
“Mmmmm would you like Wilford Warfstache fucking you tonight rather than me, babe? I can make that happen.” We started laughing hysterically.   
“Mmmm, trust me, I want my Markimoo pounding my aching pussy, babe. But, before you do that-“ I brought out a vibrator. “Fuck me with this first.” There was no hesitation. He threw me onto the unmade bed, took my panties off, took the rest of his clothes off, and kisses me hard on the lips, letting his tongue twirl around mine. He kissed down my neck, then licked, sucked on, and bit one nipple while rubbing and pinching the other one, sending me into a state of ecstasy. He kissed and bit down my stomach. He then started teasing my thighs with my vibrator and his tongue. He licked and bit them, and ran the vibrator over my thighs, making me shudder a little. He then licked the space between my leg and my pussy meet.   
“Fuck baby, more please.” I begged him. He responded by licking my pussy lips, which were covered in my wetness. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning loudly as kept licking around my clit.   
“Baby your pussy is so wet and tight. And it tastes so good.” He took the tip of his tongue and ran it over my clit. I moaned loud enough for the people in the next hotel room to hear. He took the vibrator and lightly grazed it against my clit. I moaned, feeling so helpless to his teasing, but I loved it so much. He took the vibrator and put the tip in, turned it on, and twisted it around slowly. He gradually put more of it in as he started to lick my clit. I dug my nails deep into his neck, scratching upwards and scratching his scalp lightly. My thighs started shaking, and I felt my muscles tensing up as my orgasm was getting closer.  
“Mmmmm baby are you close?” I nodded, and he started fucking me with the vibrator and licking my clit faster and harder, my breathing became shallower and quicker. I moaned his name.  
“Fuck, Mark I’m cumming!” He took the vibrator out and put it against my clit and he said, “Cum all over me baby.” And he thrust his tongue into my pussy wiggling it around, hitting my deep spot, making me scream at the top of my lungs. As I came. He turned the vibrator off, came up to my face and kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I broke the kiss and pushed him off of me, and I got on top of him and kissed him deeply, trailing my lips down his neck, licking every inch, licking his adam’s apple. He quivered with excitement. I felt his dick getting hard as I licked his neck more. I kissed and bit and he moaned in immense pleasure as I left a hickey on his neck. I kissed down to his chest, licking, biting every inch of his supple skin. He ran his hands through my hair, tracing his fingers down my back, and reaching to grab my ass. I whimpered as he grabbed it, and I kissed down to his stomach. His arousal was prominent at this point. I grab onto his cock and start rubbing it gently while leaving hickeys all over his chest and stomach.   
“Mmmm fuck baby will you please suck my cock? I’m so hard right now, please.” Hearing him beg was the best thing ever.  
“Mmmm I’ll get to it baby, I promise.” He whimpered in response. I started circling my tongue around the tip of his cock. He groaned and moaned and cupped my head, burying his fingertips in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down on his cock and once I started rubbing his balls he went crazy. His breathing became shallower, a little faster, he tossed his head back, eyes closed, mouth open, moaning my name.   
“Ah fuck. Oh Molly, faster baby pleeease!” I could feel his body tensing up. I decided to stop. He pushed himself up so that his back was resting on the head of the bed. I mounted him and grinded my pussy against his throbbing member.   
“Baby if you don’t put my cock in you I will.” I pinned his hands down, shaking my head.  
“Oh no you won’t babe.” I kissed him deeply. “Do you want my tight, wet, soaking pussy babe?” He nodded profusely.  
“Oh so badly.” He said in his deep sexy voice as I continued grinding against his throbbing member. I moaned every time the head of his dick hit my clit. I stopped and put my lips on his, tasting him. He broke the kiss.   
“I can tell you want it too baby. Don’t deny it.” He whispered, took his cock and slapped it against my pussy, making me moan out loud. He suddenly pushed me off him.  
“Baby, bend over the bed and let me fuck you senseless.” I had no qualms about that at all. I stood at the end of the bed then bent over the bed. I guess he changed his mind, because he pulled me up and kissed and licked my neck. I reached up and grabbed a hand full of his hair and started massaging his head and his neck while whimpering softly. He took me by the hand, and backed me into a wall; I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him deeply, trailing my hands up his neck through his hair. The kiss ended and he kissed down my neck to my collarbone.   
“Jesus Christ just fuck me already!” I begged. No hesitance. His cock went in with one thrust, and I screamed in pleasure. We thrust against each other a few times, but I started sliding down the wall, ended up on the floor, and we both started laughing hysterically.   
“Oh god, okay so we know that position is not for us!” Mark said through his laughter. But he stood there with his erection, and I stopped laughing. Like a lioness on the prowl, I crawled on top of him and started kissing him, and slid his cock back inside me and started riding him. He groaned in pleasure, and felt up my body and grabbed my breasts, and rubbed my nipples with his thumb. I sighed, starting to go into a state of ecstasy. I started fucking him faster, feeling his cock going in and out of me faster. I hearing him moan was only getting me hornier and wanting more. I stopped for a second to bend down and kiss him passionately. I took his cock out, turned around, and rode him backwards. I started bouncing up and down.  
“Oh baby fuuuuuck!” He exclaimed as he grabbed my hips and held me stationary as he fucked me hard. I moaned and screamed and every time I screamed he spanked my ass. I went back into a state of ecstasy and lied down on him. He kept thrusting hard into me. He ran his hands up and down my sides, groping my breasts, pinching my nipples, feeling down my stomach and he started rubbing my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. Mark kept groping my left breast while rubbing my clit, and I wiggled myself around to try and give him pleasure. I scratched up and down Mark’s forearms, crying out his name, feeling his rock hard throbbing cock thrusting in and out of my tight, soaking wet pussy. He stimulated my clit faster, fucked me harder, leaving us breathing heavily, moaning loudly, screaming each other’s names out.  
“Fuck, Molly I’m getting close. Cum with me baby. Cum all over my hard cock. Mmmmm baby I wanna cum inside you so bad.”  
“Fill me to the brim, baby.” I said. He smirked at me and I sat up. He held my hips and he started pumping his cock in and out of me faster, I rubbed my clit, us both screaming out in immense pleasure, my heart was racing faster, our breathing was heavy and in sync. I felt my body tensing up, my clit got more sensitive to the touch and my pussy clenched around his dick as I screamed his name out in pleasure as I came. His body started tensing up as he felt my pussy getting tighter, I rubbed his trembling thighs and gently rubbed his balls as he came hard, screaming in pleasure, feeling his cum dripping out of my pussy down my shaking thigh. I got off of him, and licked his cock clean, and swallowed the cum that was on it. I lied next to him and came up to his face, out of breath, kissing him deeply.  
“Oh…my god. That was the best sex I’ve had in years.” He said as he looked at me. “And with the most beautiful girl.” He caressed my face and kissed me. I placed my hand on top of his, just staring at him, smiling. Then my smile slowly turned into a frown when I remembered…  
“What’s wrong baby?” He looked at me with concern.  
“The last day of the con is tomorrow. I don’t want to leave you.” I held him close and started crying.  
“Oh babe. Don’t cry. I don’t want to leave you. But we can make this work. Long distance is like…trending. I guess.” He chuckled. I laughed with him, and started tearing up again and buried my face in his bare chest. He lifted my face by my chin with the crook of his finger and gave me an eskimo kiss, and looked deeply into my eyes.  
“Sweetie. It will be okay. I will always be there for you. No need to worry. I am always a phone call, skype call, or text away. I will ALWAYS BE THERE.” I smiled at him.   
“Also, I am sure all the guys next door heard us. Wade had to move out of here for the night. He might think he might as well be in the room because they may have heard everything.”  
“OH GOD.” I laughed out loud. I held him in my arms, and I fell asleep on the soft skin of his muscular chest.

The next day, when it was time to leave, I gave all the guys a huge hug, thanking them for being so kind, smiled and laughed with them. But when it came to Mark, I just broke down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his chest. He lifted my face and wiped the tears off my face and smiled at me with that side grin of his.  
“It will be okay baby. Remember what I said last night. I will always be there. Even if I’m in the middle of editing a video, recording a video, I will drop everything for you. I care so much about you. I don’t ever want you to be sad.”   
Nat placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hugged her tightly.   
“And I will always be there for you too my dear. I love you.” Nat said.

Mark squeezed my sides and made me laugh. I turned around and held him close. I felt his eyelashes brushing against my cheek, and he kissed my cheek next to my ear and whispered, “My Molly Dolly.”


End file.
